Gilles de Rais (Castlevania)
Gilles de Rais is a vampire from Konami's Castlevania video game series. He appears as a non-playable character Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, both of which were published on the Nintendo 64 in the late nineties. Character History Gilles de Rais is first seen in the opening scene of Legacy of Darkness as he walks through the castle. Lantern held aloft, he makes his way to the Castle Keep, where Actrise and Death are performing Dracula's 1844 resurrection ritual. Later, he is mentioned by name in the Villa when Mary Oldrey explains that her husband, J.A. Oldrey, has been turned into a vampire by Gilles. At the end of the level, in the crypt underneath the Villa's Garden Maze, Gilles de Rais fights Cornell. He is surprised by the werewolf's power, and escapes with Actrise after she interrupts the battle. Gilles de Rais is present in the final cut scene of Cornell's quest, in which the essence of the werewolf is used in a ritual to reincarnate Dracula in the body of Malus. Gilles de Rais reappears in Reinhardt and Carrie's quests in 1852, albeit disguised as Dracula. (Although the English versions of the games do not make this clear, the official strategy guide states that "Dracula's servant" is in "Vampire Gildre". http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv64/guide-mosg.htm) Gilles attempts to dissuade the adventurers in the Castle Wall level, and is finally defeated in the Castle Keep. Boss Battles 1st Battle: Villa's Crypt The first Gilles de Rais boss battle is exclusive to Cornell's quest. In place of him you'll fight vampire villagers in Carrie and Reinhardt's quests. Henry does not fight a boss in this room. The battle begins abruptly after Cornell descends the stairs into the crypt. Sans introduction, Gilles will rush toward Cornell and use any of the following attacks: #Slashing the hero with his nails. This attack is stronger at night and weaker during the day. #Biting Cornell to suck his blood. This not only drains Cornell's health meter, but replenishes Rais'. If the player does not break free in time, Cornell's status will change to "vampire." #Emitting multiple bursts of flame for a long range attack. Gilles tends to attack at close range, usually using his flame attack only when it's difficult to reach Cornell (such as when he's on the entrance steps or atop the casket). Gilles is also adept at evading attacks. He may leap into the air or do a quick sidestep to avoid damage, often attempting to bite Cornell afterwards if they're in close proximity. It should be noted that because Gilles is a vampire, his maximum hit points decrease by 20% during the day. 2nd Battle: Castle Keep The second Gilles de Rais boss battle (in which he is disguised as Dracula) is exclusive to Carrie and Reinhardt's quests. Cornell has almost exactly the same battle in the Castle Keep, save for the fact that the true Dracula has a few different attacks. After a cut scene, Gilles will turn into mist and vanish. He may teleport multiple times, eventually reappearing behind the hero, before attacking. Also, if the player is too close or turns to face him abruptly, he may vanish again. His attacks include: #Conjuring four homing fireballs (in Legacy) or four flaming bats (in Castlevania). #Drawing the hero to him and sucking his or her blood. This not only drains the player's health meter, but replenishes his own. If the player does not break free in time, his/her status will change to "vampire." #Emitting two shockwaves: one low to the ground, the other at waist height. #Releasing a sustained blast of fire for a few moments. In homage to Dracula boss battles of past games, Gilles only takes damage when struck in the head. In higher difficulty levels, the player must actually jump up to hit him at all; otherwise, all attacks miss. Unlike the first fight with him, the time of day does not affect the power of his attacks or max hit points. Memorable Quotes About Gilles de Rais * Mary Oldrey: : Yes, the vampire Oldrey is my husband. There was a man named Gilles de Rais and a woman, Actrise. They made him what he is today. * Malus / Dracula: : You have killed my servant, the guardian of my sleeping spirit. By Gilles de Rais *''So this is the man-beast magic extracted from the man-wolf. What enormous power...'' *''Miserable worm, upstart weakling. All who oppose the dark lord must die. Come, meet your doom!'' *''Worm, you dare oppose the power of darkness? Is it death you seek?'' *''As you wish. Come, I will tear you limb from limb.'' *''So you thought you had won? To save the world is not so simple.'' Gallery See Also Cv64-offart32.jpg|disguised as Dracula in Castlevania 64 Enemy Data Trivia *Gilles de Rais is based on the real Gilles de Rais. Although he was not associated with vampire legends, he was convicted of murdering hundreds of children, a crime ascribed to his in-game accomplice, Actrise. *He was also accused of being a witch by the Catholic church; and a werewolf in other stories (the real life de Rais.) *The real Gilles de Rais is associated with the legend of Bluebeard, and as such his in-game rendering sports a blue beard. *The PAL version of Castlevania features voice acting for Gilles de Rais in the Castle Wall and Castle Keep levels. In the American version he only has voice acting in the Castle Wall level. *The 2003 horror film Dracula II: Ascension, part of a trilogy which identified Dracula as the disciple Judas Iscariot, had Dracula stating a list of the names he has gone by through the centuries, one of which being Gilles de Rais. *In Castlevania 64 and Legacy of Darkness it turns out to be that de Rais himself decided to become a Dracula's host so he could release his master's soul after he died and reincarnate it into Malus' body. External links *Konami of Europe's Vampire Gildre profile (Internet Archive) Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Vampires Category:Undead Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Murderers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Deceased Villains